


soft boys

by kevkyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone loves jisung, i love stray kids so much, jisung centric, jisung oneshots, only uwus up here, pls dont sexualize my babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: originally posted on wattpad; now it's here <3





	1. hyunsung (pt 1)

Jisung huffed slightly, jumping up in the air once more. Of course, his jumps weren't very high, but could you really blame him? He was battling a giant who had his favorite stuffed animal. Though, he wasn't obsessed with the plush like Changbin was with Gyu, he really needed the pink bunny right now.

"Hyunjin, come on!" He whines again, jumping off the cool hardwood floor with his arms flailing in the air to pull it down. Still, the visual didn't crack, holding the bunny as high up as he could.

Hyunjin smiles and shakes his head, he could keep the younger jumping all night and wouldn't get tired of it. He found it cute, sure, he was always the first to roast or tease him, but he really did it because how cute the loud boy was.

"If you don't give me Muffins back I will push you!" Jisung threatens, eyes narrowing as he had taken a break from bouncing up and down as if he were on a trampoline.

"I'm not afraid of someone I can't see." He shoots back with a cheeky grin and a soft mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jisung's cheeks puffed in defeat before he lunged forward and tackled Hyunjin to the cold floor. Hyunjin, not expecting this to happen toppled backward, falling right onto the floor with the pink fluff still in his grasp.

"Give me Muffins!" Jisung whined, reaching for the stuffed animal- right as his hand got to Hyunjin's wrist, Hyunjin flung the toy onto one of the four beds in the room. Jisung turned his head to look over at the cute toy, only to see that Changbin's most prized possession had fallen off the bed, and onto the floor. Muffins had knocked Gyu down.

Both Hyunjin and Jisung slowly exchanged looks, both of them gulping. "We should... uh, get Muffins and run." Hyunjin says, his eyes wide. Internally, he cursed himself for referring to a pink bunny plush eight-year-old girls get on their birthday as "Muffins", but the smile he got from Jisung in return was definitely worth it. Even if he had to sleep with one eye opened tonight, to save himself from the dark lord's wrath for inflicting pain on a certain Gyu.


	2. chansung

Jisung frowned, he knew he should have been more considerate of his roommates, but he didn't understand why Jeongin was being so mean to him. He wanted to improve on his singing, which he felt was weak. He wanted to be good enough for his group mates.

"Honestly hyung, you should take requests because I have one for you," Jeongin said as he sat up, his cute hair sticking all over the place and his cute little hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Jisung perked up at that, but when Jeongin shook his head, Jisung visibly got dejected, "It's called you stop singing at, 5:30 in the morning! I'm trying to sleep, and I have school tomorrow." He crankily said, he wasn't happy and he was obviously angry with Jisung.

"Just be normal for once and practice in the practice room like the rest of us, you're so loud all the time." He says before letting himself fall back on the mattress to go back into his deep slumber. 

Jisung quietly apologized, eyes wide and bottom lip pursed out into a pout. He felt terrible for waking Jeongin up, and he felt worse after the things Jeongin had said to him. As Jisung was leaving for the bedroom door, it had opened to reveal Hyunjin all ready to leave for school. 

He had come back to grab his earphones he had forgotten, but he didn't fail to notice Jisung's upset face, "Are you okay?" He asks after grabbing what he had forgotten.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine, have fun at school." Jisung gives him an almost forced smile, before gasping in surprise when Hyunjin gives him a hug. 

"See ya' later, don't sleep all day." He laughs, leaving the room, then the dorm altogether.

Once Jisung was sure that the older rapper was gone, he slipped on his shoes and a jacket and headed out himself. He wanted to practice more and be alone for awhile, he wasn't sure when he'd leave the practice room, so he left a note and taped it to the fridge before going out.

Jisung made sure he had a keycard on him before he stepped out of the dorm and headed to the elevator with his hood on. It was always cold to him in the long hallways, but this was also something he did when he wanted to be by himself. People wouldn't interact with him if they thought he was listening to music.

He soon got to the elevator, and once he was inside, he pressed the button for the second floor, the floor where the practice room was. It didn't take him long after that to finally get to the practice room. Once inside, he peeled off his jacket and sat in the middle of the floor and stretched.

As long as he was here, he mines as well improve on his dancing, he thought as he started stretching.

Usually, he didn't like practicing alone, he was a people-person and enjoyed being around the others, but right now he craved to be alone so he could improve on himself and get his thoughts together. 

As he finished his annoyingly long stretch routine, he looked up at the clock on the wall. 6:15 was the time it read, meaning that the sun would be rising in an hour or so, and so would the other six members in the dorm. 

Jisung looked away from the clock and looked over at the small speaker set, and went over to it. He would start his warm-ups with the choreography he knew best, which of course, was their first song, Hellevator.

He got into his normal position before reaching over to press the play button on his phone, as the song started, so did his dancing. He danced harder than usual, sang stronger than normal, he wanted to be perfect for the others.

From at the dorm, the hyung-line was getting up and sluggishly got ready for the day. Minho was in the bedroom changing into his clothes, Woojin was showering in the bathroom, and Chan was brushing his teeth in the kitchen before starting breakfast.

Chan almost instantly noticed the note from Jisung, he sighed when he read it but shook it off. He wouldn't stop him or any of his other members from practicing if they felt like they needed it. 

He pulled out the ingredients to start a healthy breakfast for the boys, which Minho and Woojin soon helped him with. After they finished cooking, they plated and sat up seven plates, as Hyunjin and Seungmin were still at school.

It wasn't long after that everyone else started getting up and came out of their selected rooms, nor was it long after that Jisung quietly entered the dorm again. He was sweaty and looked like he was ready to sleep. 

Jisung waited till everyone else was seated before he showered and changed into fresh clothes. From the living room, he could hear Minho's shout of; "Yah! Han Jisung, hurry up so we can eat!" 

He never dried or put on his clothes so fast before. He ran out and took the seat farthest away from Jeongin. Instead, he sat between Felix and Minho, which surprised a couple of them as Jisung tend to cling to Jeongin during the meals they ate.

The silence they ate in was uncomfortable, which isn't something they were used to- as Seungmin would be telling a lame joke right about now or Jisung would be laughing loud enough to get noise complaints from other people in other rooms close to the one they live in.

"Jisung, are you okay?" Chan asks after slowly chewing the eggs in his mouth, and Jisung looked up from the food he was pushing around on his plate. "Jeongin was mean to me," Jisung blurts out.

He didn't care how childish he sounded, he ignored the raised eyebrow he got from Changbin and the looks of disbelief Woojin and Minho gave him.

Being a bit taken back, Chan took a couple seconds before looking to Jeongin, who still looked so darn cute from sleep. "Is that true, Jeonginnie?" He asks, and Jeongin gives him a smile. "No, hyung, I wasn't mean to him." He tells him, and truthfully, Jisung didn't know if Jeongin thought he was being mean or not. But it hurt.

He was more hurt by the sound of Chan's tongue clicking, "I didn't think so, Jisung, why would you say that?" 

He didn't know how to respond to that, his lips parted and his jaw dropped a bit. His eyes wide. Jisung soon got up without a word and walked out of the living room and into his room. Of course, Chan took Jeongin's side, everyone did. 

He crawled into his bed and hid under his blanket on his messy bed, he let himself be sad and let the tears roll down his cheeks. 

It was about ten minutes later when the door slowly opened, followed by a couple knocks on the door. "Hey, Ji," A deep voice said, and Jisung quickly recognized the voice that belonged to the Australian rapper who was only a few hours younger than him. 

Jisung didn't reply, but he heard the door close and the sound of sock-covered feet shuffle against the wooden floor. "You wanna talk about it?" He gently asked, sitting next to the lump on the bed, known as Jisung. 

"T-There's nothing to talk about..." His voice wavered a bit.

A soft sigh was heard and he thought Felix was going to leave, but instead, the youngest Austrailian untucked him from the mess of blankets and got under them with Jisung, slipping an arm under Jisung's head, and holds his hand with the other. 

"If you're crying there's obviously something bothering you, Jisunggie." Felix uses the hand under Jisung's head to stroke his hair. He watched as Jisung's bottom lip began to quiver, as a fresh set of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I..I don't think I'm good enough- I, I know it's stupid and I shouldn't be crying but I can't help it!" He starts, and Felix lets Jisung vent to him through tears, running his fingers through his soft locks.

"I know that the eliminations and the show is over, but I'm scared that C-Chan hyung or Jyp pd nim will kick me out of Stray kids...A-and, Jeongin was mean to me earlier, but hyung took his word over mine! E-Everyone always does, a-and Jeongin can be really mean sometimes," 

"It's n-not fair that everyone instantly takes h-his side just because he-he's the youngest!" He finally finishes, and his tears slowly came to a stop. He was grateful for Felix being there with him. 

Felix continued to play with his hair and squeezed his hand, "You're amazing, Ji," He starts, before pressing a soft comforting kiss to his forehead. "It's not stupid to be upset, it's okay to cry, and it's okay to be insecure." He tells him softly, moving his arm out from under his head and rolls onto his side to see Jisung better. 

"Take a nap, okay? I'll talk to Chan for you, and we'll get this all worked out." Felix tells him as he's about to get up, which Jisung was quick to hold onto his hand tighter. 

"Please... please stay with me till I fall asleep, I don't wanna be alone right now..." Jisung murmurs, looking up at Felix with doe-eyes, and Felix can't say no to him. 

"I'll stay till I'm sure you're asleep." He assures him and lays back down, playing with his hair again. 

He watched Jisung drift off into a soft dream world, making sure he was fully asleep before getting up and heads out quietly, making sure not to close the door too loudly.

When the door was closed, he practically ran into Changbin, who had a questioning look on his face, "Have you seen Chan?" He asks and Changbin nods, "He's with Minho and Jeongin watching a movie, I got bored so I was going to work on lyrics in my room. Why? Is everything okay?" 

Felix nodded, "Yeah, just be quiet, Jisung's napping in there." He says, giving him a quick smile and heads down the hall and stood in front of Chan. 

"Can I talk to you, Chan?" He asks as the leader's attention was now on him, and Chan nodded, letting Felix pull him off the black sofa and into the small room at the entrance. "I don't want to sound bossy, but you need to talk with Jisung after he wakes up," Felix tells him, shoving both hands into the pockets of his joggers.

"Is something going on with him?" Chan asks, not realizing that he had been a big part in upsetting Jisung. 

"Chan, you accused him of lying, that's all that I'm going to say as the rest isn't for me to say, but you and Jeongin both owe him an apology." He sighs, leaving the small room first while also leaving Chan to think. 

During the time Chan had used to think about what he could say to Jisung, the younger had woken up and was now laying in Changbin's bed- Changbin wasn't a big cuddler unless it was with Gyu, but he didn't know how to comfort his fellow producer with words, funny, huh? 

He wrote lyrics and produced but didn't know how to comfort the loudest boy he's ever met. Jisung watched as Changbin clipped and trimmed different pieces of the solo audio. There was so much he didn't know that you could do with editing music, Jisung thought it was cool how great Changbin was with it. 

The two made little conversations but didn't keep them going, but at the moment, it was offering Jisung a distraction and Changbin got to spend one on one time with the chipmunk. 

"Are you sure you're not bored with just watching me do this? You can edit some of the song if you'd like?" He offers, not looking away from the screen just yet, and when he did, Changbin wanted to let out a loud "aww" but he had a reputation for being an edge lord. But darn, Jisung looked cute.

During the time Jisung was in the middle of declining Changbin's offer, there was a knock on the door before it opened, "Jisung, we should talk." The leader's voice said and Jisung sighed, he knew he should even if it made him upset again. 

"Okay... hyung," He mumbles, and Changbin took that as his cue to save his project, pack up his laptop and Gyu and work in Felix's and Seungmin's room.

Chan pulled over the chair at the small desk in the corner and sat in front of the bed, watching Jisung sit up. "W-What do you wanna talk about?" Hearing Jisung stumble over his words made Chan's heart clench, he knew he upset Jisung.

"Firstly, I want to apologize for instantly taking Jeongin's side, it was wrong of me and I should have listened to you," Chan starts, not breaking eye contact with Jisung as he sighed and continued, "I shouldn't have accused you of basically lying, I'm very sorry, Sunggie." Chan puffs his cheeks a bit.

"Felix told me that there were some other things bugging you, do you want to talk about it?" He then asks while Jisung takes everything in before slowly scooting off the bed and hugs onto Chan tightly, cuddling into him as Chan holds him just as tight, rubbing his back. "I.. I do want to talk about it."

Chan can hear him mumble into his neck, and it tickled but he didn't care, nor did he care about the uncomfortable position, all he cared about in this moment was Jisung and his feelings. Like he should have done before.

He let him take his time, and he let him spill all his worries out to him, some that he didn't even share with Felix. 

"Chipmunkey, do you really think I would ever want you out of Stray kids or 3racha?" He calmly asks, still rubbing Jisung's back, who shamefully nods. 

"Without you, our team- no, family wouldn't be complete, and 3racha wouldn't even be 3racha. All of us love you so much, even if we're dumb and aren't always in the right." Chan tells him and pressed multiple kisses all over his forehead, cheeks, and nose. 

"I love you guys too." Jisung mumbles and clings to Chan a little longer before pulling away, letting Chan get up.

"Let's go get Jeongin and make him apologize to you, it may take all night because he's hella' stubborn, but he will apologize." And when Chan heard Jisung laugh freely because of that, he knew that Jisung was going to be okay.

"Let's do it, Channie hyung." Jisung confirms, a smile on his face.

Chan knew he was whipped in that moment.


	3. changsung

Jisung's smile was the brightest out of everyone in the overheated stadium where the huge ceremony was being held. Jisung was so proud of his favorite hyung (Sorry Chan) for finally getting to this point. Changbin was finally graduating. Despite there only being a year younger than Changbin, Jisung felt like a proud mother.

"Changbinnie hyung!" Jisung's loud voice was heard throughout the loud chattering filling up space, but Changbin heard him and smiled, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink. He was thankful for all his groupmates for being there, really, he was. Though, if Jisung had been the only one to come, it wouldn't have hurt his feelings any.

Soon, Jisung's loud voice was heard again, and Changbin desperately searched for the direction which Jisung's voice came from, and when he found him, he instantly smiled. Jisung's arms were flailing all over the place, causing his body to wriggle on Woojin's shoulders where he sat. "Changbinnie hyung!" He called out for the third time, and Changbin timidly waved back.

Before looking down at his feet again, Changbin saw Jisung blow him a kiss and make a finger heart at him, which caused his neck to flush.

Jisung was honestly the cutest person he has ever seen, no matter what Stray Kids' fans would say about him and his best friend Felix, he never felt any romantic feelings toward him. He honestly thought all the 'Changlix' moments were blown out of proportion. But with Jisung on the other hand, he wanted to grab hold of his tiny hand, press a kiss to each of his knuckles and tell him how beautiful he was. 

He also wanted to cuddle Jisung during the night when the younger was too afraid to fall back asleep, maybe he'd let Jisung cuddle with Gyu as well. Maybe, just maybe he would.

Of course, he'd never voice this out loud, as he had a reputation to maintain. 

After Changbin had his little moment, the rest of the ceremony went by pretty fast, in fact, it was almost a blur. He could hardly recall shaking hands and bowing to his professors and principal, but he didn't forget the feeling of being proud of himself.

When the huge group of freshly graduated students was dismissed, he went to find his parents first, then he'd join his group mates, but of course, nothing ever went as planned in his vision, as his parents were with the eight other boys he had grown close to over the months.

But when he saw his parents standing in between Seungmin and Minho, he was quick to wave his diploma in the air, "Mom! Dad! I did it!" Changbin exclaimed as he broke out into a run, the tassel on the hat he had been wearing flopping wildly. He ran straight into their arms, letting them squeeze him till he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so proud of you Binniebeans!" His mother cried out as Changbin held back the cringing feeling at the use of his childhood nickname being used, but he kissed her forehead and dried her tears. 

"We're proud of you." His father corrected his mother but smiled, hugging Changbin again and pat his back and Changbin's smile grows. "Thank you, both so much." He says, giving them one last hug before sending them on their way home, knowing that the two of them had to get up early for work tomorrow morning. 

Before they left though, Mrs Seo pressed kisses all over Changbin's face as Mr Seo bid a goodbye to each of the eight remaining members, then finally gave a heart-filled goodbye to his son.

After his parents were gone, Jisung flew in the air and tackle hugged Changbin as if he were waiting all night to do so.

And he was, Changbin concluded after hearing Woojin breathe out a 'finally.' When Changbin regained his strength from the surprised hug, he looked down at Jisung who's smile was as bright as the sun. He reminded him of a panda clinging to a bamboo stick, him being the stick and Jisung being the panda cub.

"Hyung! I'm so happy for you!" He loudly states, which wasn't a surprise to Changbin as Jisung happened to be the loudest person he knew, but what surprised him was how long he managed to hold Jisung up, his arms had subconsciously wrapped securely around his waist. 

"Hey! Jisung, we all want to hug Changbin, as well!" Minho called out in a nag, and that's when both of their cheeks flushed a bright pink. Jisung shyly got down from Changbin's hold and stepped out of the way so the rest of them could hug and congratulate the now-graduated rapper. While he hugged the others, he kept stealing soft glances with Jisung, his favorite chipmunk. 

When the nine of them got back to the dorm, Changbin pulled Jisung aside outside the heavy door and shyly kissed the boy, taking his first kiss. The two pulled back, giggling as their hands found each other's own. 

They both knew the both of them could never forget this day, even if sixty years had gone by.


End file.
